


My Favourite Little Toy

by AngieO131



Series: Final Fantasy XV Drabbles [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Aloof Dom, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Check Ins, Clothed Sex, Crying, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Food Play, Hair Pulling, Hickies, Ignis Scientia's Birthday, Ignis carrying Nyx, Kitchen Counter Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, No Condoms, Overstimulation, Prep, Prostate Abuse, Punishment, Riding, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Switched POV, Vocal, beard!Ignis, butt plug, cock strap, coffee table sex, cumslut!Nyx, delayed gratification, extended orgasm, i hope that's all, ignoring, making Nyx say what he wants, messy hair!Ignis, next step questions, sex against the front door, shower, slight sub-space mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Ignis had one hell of a week at work. There was a meeting that couldn't be settled and he worked day and night to correct it and smooth things over. This left Ignis with little sleep, little patience, and a whole lot of unkempt sexiness for him to take out of his willing boyfriend, Nyx. Smut, smut, smut, and smut ensues.





	My Favourite Little Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so long story short, a friend of mine and I were obsessing of Beardnis and Nyx playing with fire and then I couldn't stop thinking of them together. This is pure, raunchy smut and I don't pretend that it isn't. I mean, come on, there are five full or nearly full sex scenes in here. It's dedicated to them as a Happy Hate-Valentine's Day gift. They know who they are. <3
> 
> I didn't have a beta, but I am fairly sure I caught everything. Sorry if there is anything left.

Days like today were the days that Nyx couldn't help but look forward to; days when he awoke after a long night shift to a text from Ignis telling him to be at his apartment and ready by a certain time. There have been several past instances over their year together that his lover would be in a council meeting for days, sleeping in his office between working out details of the deal and sitting through the long meetings until the impasse was cleared.

Ignis always seemed to crave letting off steam afterwards, needing the release and comfort that Nyx provided just as much as Nyx needed it from him. It was these times that Nyx could feel on a deeper level that Ignis needed him just as much as he needed him. As such, Nyx rose with a groan, rolling his shoulders as the sheet slipped down his torso before pushing his legs over the edge of the bed. He moved slowly, allowing his body the time to fully wake up since there was a good hour or so before he needed to head that way.

Stepping over to the dresser, he pulled a pair of briefs from a drawer before opening the top drawer. His hands slid reverently over the toys within its confines before they stopped on a simple black plug. It was perhaps a bit girthy for someone that was about to have to cross town on a motorcycle to get to his destination, but he wanted to be ready as Ignis asked, craved his approval more than his sanity. Pulling the plug and a bottle of lube from the drawer, he closed it and headed to the shower. 

Nyx set the water to as hot as he could bear before disrobing as the water warmed up. Taking a moment to look in the mirror, he ran a hand down the slight scruff on his face, wondering if he should shave. He wasn't quite sure where the night would go and if a beard burn was to be worried about. Shrugging, he pulled from the mirror's reflection. Ignis would tell him if he wanted him bare-faced. A slight thrill went through his body at the idea, in fact. The last time he had shown up with a beard without Ignis wanting him to have one, Ignis had shaved it off for him. He had never known that shaving could be such an intimate act, but he was not soon to forget. 

Stepping under the spray of the water, he drew in a sharp breath before tilting his head forward and letting the water wash over his shoulders, loosening the muscles under the insistent cascade of water. Night shifts were easy, generally, no trespassers and mostly just patrolling the grounds, but the quiet always made him a bit nervous, his muscles bunched and keeping him ready for an attack. Most called it cautious, but he knew the name of his demons.

Reaching for the shampoo, he poured a good size helping in his hands before trailing it through his hair and massaging it in. The simple scratch of his nails against his scalp made his mind wander into the realms of what ifs, thinking over past experiences and what he may be in for this evening. This was perhaps the longest of times between Nyx and Ignis seeing each other, and the longer the period... the longer the night.

An excited grin spread his lips as he rubbed the shampoo into his braids, heat blooming in his groin as he recalled the last time- recalled the amount of times they had fallen into the nearest object and let lust, love, companionship take their minds away from the order of the day. As the sudsy water from rinsing his hair brushed down his body, he shuddered, goosebumps raising over his arms as he remembered how many times Ignis had made him call out his name, almost as if in prayer, again and again until they had no choice but to leave his bed and shower to get ready for the day.

A husky groan fell from his mouth as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, his cock pulsing with his desire and the memory played over and over in his head, remembering the throes of passion, the desperate need to please Ignis, taking everything he gave and begging for more when he seemed to think he needed a reprieve. Raising a hand to beside his throbbing manhood, he contemplated taking care of it before going over. Logically, he could say that he wanted to be able to make sure he had the stamina to last, but Ignis knew him too well and would know that really, he just wanted to cum to the thought of his boyfriend taking him. Ignis wouldn't like it. 

Snatching his hand back, he took a deep shuddering breath before reaching for the body wash and loofah. After thoroughly lathering up the loofah, he set to work scrubbing each and every inch of his skin. The need to be so clean brought forth another memory of Ignis doling whip cream between his pecs and abs, using strawberries to take the sticky substance from his skin. He had fed him a few, but for the most part, Ignis had used his body as his own golden platter. Nyx could never complain, though. When Ignis had finished with the strawberries, he had thoroughly cleaned his body with his tongue, sipping the strawberry juice and whipped cream from him as if he couldn't get enough. Nyx had gotten his own desert in the form of Ignis above him, his cock down his throat as Nyx ate him out for what felt like hours. A specialty desert that was still his favourite. 

The brush of the loofah against his cock made a whimper escape from his clenched teeth, his hand gripping the shower safety handle as he was yanked back into the present. _Gods_ , but he was shaking. Taking a deep breath, he moved the loofah around to his ass, cleaning himself again if only to feel the rough brush of the netted plastic against his quivering entrance. The loofah fell quickly, his fingers replacing it as he used more soap to massage the ring of puckered muscle. His mind fell back into rhythm with his memories, thoughts of Ignis's own tongue circling his hole with devilish precision pulling to the forefront of his mind.

So caught in the memory as he was, he grew impatient, slipping a single finger into the ring. A loud, wanton moan clawed from his throat as his knees grew shaky, nearly giving out at the intoxicating mix of pleasurable pain. Following gravity down, he slid to his knees in the bath and leaned forward so that his free hand was pressed against the back of the tub, the spray hitting directly on his back. His finger mimicked the flashing memories, the drag and pull of it increasing tempo as he thought of the time that they had fucked against the railing of Ignis's top floor balcony, slowing as he recalled the night that Ignis had denied him cumming all night long until the early hours of dawn when the slow and steady rocking had become too much for them both.

His breath was shallow as he entered a second and third finger during his reminiscing, his hole stretching pliant and willing, almost as if it wanted Ignis to enter it as much as Nyx wanted him to. It wasn't until his fingers brushed his prostate, a shouted moan pulling him to his senses that he pulled his hand from the tub and wrapped it around the base of his cock, holding his orgasm back as he rode into the delicious pleasure. His eyes practically rolled back into his head as his wanton cries bounced off of the tile around him, wanting the building release so much that he had almost forgotten what he was to be doing.

It was the flash of stern, hardened emerald eyes in his mind that had him pulling his fingers from his ass, panting as he steadied himself with a hand still wrapped around the base of his dick. A single thought held him back from chasing his pleasure as it retreated: _Ignis would be so upset with him._

Gritting his teeth Nyx quickly gathered the plug, now warm from the hot air of the shower, and the lube. He coated the plug as well as he could with one hand before easing it gently into place in his entrance. The loosened ring of muscle fluttered around the intrusion as he forced himself to stand and exit the shower. While he may have stopped his orgasm, his body was far from calm, the tip of his cock flushed a deep red as he dried his body quickly. After a bit more difficulty than he liked, he tucked it within his briefs and walked slowly back out to his bedroom. The pull of the plug within him made it a bit difficult to put his jeans and boots on, but he managed with only the barest of whimpers. Standing carefully, he moved to the closet, pulling a t shirt on quickly and grabbing his jacket. He needed to leave now or else he wasn't going to make it to Ignis's without touching himself again.

The descent from his apartment to the garage was torturous, the plug rubbing deep inside him as he took the stairs as quick and calmly as possible. By the time he finally reached the bottom, he was out of breath, his face was flushed, and he was a quivering and nearly whimpering mess. The trudge to his bike took forever, his mind spinning around the delicious tease of the plug moving within him, but it was that first sit on the bike that gave him a real jolt, the plug pushing deep and right into his prostate. He grit his teeth around the grunt of pleasure, his eyes closing as he took deep breaths to reign his body into check before he let it have what it desired and just ground himself against the seat until he came.

Knowing that there would be no ease of torture, he gave himself only a few moments before pulling on his helmet and starting the bike. The vibrations caused a moan so loud that he revved the motor as he closed his visor if only to shield the noise as much as possible. Kicking the bike into gear, he took off, his speed racing that of his very heart as he raced down the streets towards Ignis, small whimpers and groans filling his helmet and ears as he slowed or sped up. His mind focused so entirely on the destination and not finishing before reaching there, he nearly missed the turn into Ignis's apartment building's parking garage. Maneuvering into the very front of Ignis's parking spot, he turned the bike off quickly and gave himself a moment of absolute stillness to allow his heart to calm.

With a quick glance at the time on his watch, he cursed and forced his taunt body to rise and clamber off of the bike, leaving his helmet skewed on the handlebar. He walked quickly to the elevator, his foot tapping impatiently as he waited but it was too late. The familiar tune of Ignis's ringtone went off just as the door's opened and Nyx hurried in as he pulled it out to answer. He didn't make it before it stopped, though, and he felt his stomach drop. He was definitely in trouble.

Nyx barely allowed the doors to open before he grit his teeth and ran as fast as possible to the end of the hall, knocking on the door before he bent forward, panting around a groan of frustration. As the door opened, all his eyes revealed to him was black leather shoes, one of which tapped impatiently. Following the line of his body, Nyx's eyes traveled up the long legs clad in black pressed slacks, the low-slung, belt-less waist and the halfway untucked blue button up, the crossed arms that were rolled up to the sleeve and the two unbuttoned top buttons, the deep set frown and the hardened eyes that stared him down.

He nearly flinched as that wicked mouth opened, but his eyes were stuck alternating between the beard and the tousled hair on his head. So it had been one of those type of stretches; the kind where Ignis barely had time to eat, let alone worry over his appearance. However, the cold tone of Ignis's voice brought his eyes directly towards his, the stare pinning him to the spot as a shudder jolted through his system. "You are late, Nyx Ulric. I suggest you get in here lest I fuck you against that hall wall so that everyone knew just who you belonged to as punishment."

Nyx's body moved of it's own accord, followed Ignis as he stepped back. He was no sooner through the door than Ignis had shut it and caught him against the door by the collar of his jacket, a growl rumbling through his chest as he bit his bottom lip. Nyx whimpered, one hand moving to grip Ignis's wrist as the other was pinned against the door with Ignis's other hand. A shudder wracked through him as lust spiked straight to his groin. He loved many things about their sex life, but everything paled in comparison to night's like these were he, Nyx Ulric, Hero of the Kingsglaive, felt like a hunted prey beneath the hardened eyes of a predatory Ignis Scientia. 

Nyx barely had time to take in what was happening as Ignis spun him towards the door. A sharp gasp was all the noise he made as his torso was pushed against the door by insidiously strong hands before they slid to his front. His forearms were all that kept his face from slamming against the door along with the rest of his torso and with a sharp bite to his neck, he gave a soft cry as he bent it forward to rest his forehead against the door in submission. As those long, sinuous fingers found his fly, those devilish lips ghosted over the back of his neck towards his ear. A whisper was all that Ignis spoke in, a quick few sentences to let him know what he was to look forward to at the current moment, "I will fuck you against this door until you scream. You are not to cum. Afterwards, I want you on your knees until I see fit that you have made up for your tardiness. Understood?"

Nyx was hardly a man to submit to most, but there was a way about Ignis--a certain _je ne sais quoi_ between the way he could so fluidly move from loving to harsh and cold, from eloquent to crude, from giving his all to taking everything in his path. Nyx couldn't lie and say that he didn't love that about him. If ever they had a truly rough fight, Nyx knew that Ignis would be ruthless, but so far, he had only witnessed that side of Ignis in two places: the Counsel meetings and in their sex life. Nyx was never one to let someone just have their way with him, but if it was Ignis.. He would just about let that man carve his heart out. It was his, after all.

It was because of this, of the thrill of knowing what Ignis could and might do to him that Nyx nodded his head and whispered an affirmative just as Ignis pulled his fly down. The hands that had caressed him so lightly less than a week prior were rough as they shoved his jeans and briefs down his hips and thighs to pool at his feet. They grabbed at his hips and pulled them roughly back until he was bent forward with his hands against the door, his back curved delicately and his ass on display. Ignis's foot caught his and roughly pulled it to the maximum width with his pants still encircling them. A sharp smack to his left cheek made Nyx's eyes close, his features drawing tight as his bit his lip to hold back from crying out.

The pressure of a hand gripped his waist and pulled him against Ignis's hard enough for the plug to shove into his prostate, he eyes damn near rolling back with just how tight his body was wound. He was panting despite the little contact from Ignis, the shower, the ride over-- and, _Gods, yes_ , his lover, too-- drawing his pleasure out until his was on a thin rope. He was unsure how he would keep to Ignis' command, but he knew that he had to. As fun as punishments could be, he didn't _want_ to disappoint Ignis. He wanted to do exactly as he said, be good and please him and give him everything that he wanted. He wanted to see that sated, happy little smile once they finally found their way to a flat surface to sleep and know that he had put it there by doing everything that he had asked. Ignis would never take him further than what he was willing to do, their year together having allotted them plenty of time to test things and find those happy boundaries that kept them from going too far, and he craved that, craved the hands of the man that he loved to hold him, bruise him, claim him. He wouldn't have to beg for such tonight, though. That is unless Ignis wanted him to.

Just as the grip on his hip tightened, another found his neck, squeezing until the well placed fingers slowed the blood pumping though his artery and brought with it a slight high as he was pulled until his back was arched as far as it would go with the mounds of his ass still pressed tightly against Ignis's groin. Panting was all that he could do, his mind deliciously churning with nothing but the sensations rushing through his body and the want for more as Ignis growled against his ear. "I do believe, Mr. Ulric, that the very first sentence I spoke mentioned screaming. Are you intentional defying me?"

A bit of panic slipped between the rolls tides of pleasure, worry that he was already disappointing him so early in their time together. "N-No, I- AH!"

The solid sound of a second smack followed the first, mixing with yet another outcry. Nyx could feel the quirk of his lips against his neck as Ignis bit down during the third smack. "Pray tell, what are you supposed to be doing, pet?"

Nyx groaned gently as he felt those plump lips cover the previous bite, a gentle suction taking some of the pain away as he marked him. It was little more than he could do than reply between whimpers and gasps. "Screaming. Not cumming. Please, Ignis... I wanna scream for you."

A gravely chuckle sounded behind him as the hand as his throat let go and moved to the back of his shoulder, pushing him back to his previous position. "Scream you shall, pet."

His hands were shaking-- in anticipation, in need, in _want_ \-- as he placed them back against the door. He waited, patiently impatient, as he felt Ignis leave from pressed against his rear and then the sound of a zipper sliding down. It was silent for but a few moments before he felt the gentle caress of fingertips from his pelvis down to the plush mounds of his ass. A groan slipped from his lips as he tilted his head back, lost in the feeling as Ignis spread him wider and pressed his mouth to beside the plug. A sharp cry split the sexual tension as Ignis bit at his cheek, marking him over and over as the other hand leisurely pressed against the tip of the plug and applied enough pressure to slowly push it further in. As Ignis had bought him this set of plugs, he knew exactly where it sat and exactly what even the tiniest of pressure could do to Nyx-- especially when he was in the mood to please. 

Ignis gripped the based of the plug and slowly began to pull it out, inch by teasing inch. The bulbous head snagged against his rim, loosened though it may be, and Ignis merely pulled hard enough to almost pull it free before letting it return to sitting there at almost the widest part. Mewls of wants were all that Nyx could voice, his body shaking as he waited patiently for Ignis to pull it free at his own pace. It was times like this that spurred Nyx's occasional jokes about him being a cat, always on the prowl, always poised for a pounce, and always playing with his prey before devouring it. 

The gentle tug of the plug pulling all the way out barely registered with Nyx before the force of Ignis driving himself deep took his breath away. Ignis set a punishing pace, his hands gripping tightly to Nyx's hips as he pounded into him, hard and fast and mercilessly precise in his aim at his prostate. It took little time for them to press closer to the door, Nyx's torso once again pressed to the solid wood as Ignis fucked him relentlessly. Just as he had been told, he let his voice escape, let the moans echo in the still air along side the sharp slaps of skin against skin, let his voice crescendo into a euphoric chorus of screams, Ignis' name and pleading as he tried so hard to hold back the orgasm that shoved him closely to the edge. All his mind could think of was to beg for more, for harder, for faster, for him to take him until he was done with him, merge with him body and soul, but his mouth could not articulate such sounds, barely forming "Ignis" and "please" between cries.

He couldn't last. In the finally moments as that voice screamed to let go and fall to the tides of pleasure, he knew he wasn't go to be able to last, but there was a glimmer of hope in the harsh breath sounding next to his ear, the slow increase of erratic thrusts as Ignis, too, nearly his edge. If he could just hang on, if he could just hold on until Ignis finished.. He could please him so easily if he could just follow through with his command-- though, simple, it most definitely was not. He knew the phrase to push Ignis to the edge, and he knew he could say it, but he tried to hold on, tried not to manipulate Ignis's plans, tried so hard to let him use him-- and Shiva's tits, did he want to be sued by Ignis. He couldn't last, though, and that chorus was screaming in his head as he finally began to chant, screaming in a wanton voice and he tightly grip the hands at his waist, "I can't! Iggy! I can't! Please!"

The growl behind him and the renewed strength behind his thrusts made Nyx's eyes roll back, his toes curling and his back arching closer as his body pulled tight as a rubber band, straining as he fought every nerve ending to hang out. He couldn't last, and it was realizing just how true that words were that he let his head fall to Ignis's shoulder, his hips undulating to match him thrust for thrust as he gasped out, "Cum in me! Please! Ignis, please!"

His words worked better than he expected, a feral snarl coming from the man behind him as Ignis' arms wrapped around his wait and torso, his body shaking as he drove himself home again and again until finally, a scream of his own mixed with those of his lover, his body shaking and twitching against Nyx as he spent his load deep inside of him. The hand against his waist slid further down, wrapping mercifully around cock to relieve some of the pressure and push his orgasm back forcefully. The hand on his torso slid to his jaw, turning his head towards him as redden, teeth-worried lips claimed his mouth, kissing him fully as he pumped his hips slowly, one time, two times, three, smearing his cum inside of Nyx before pulling out slowly. Just as the head pulled free from his quivering hold, Ignis pulled from the kiss and looked down, sliding the plug quickly and gently back into place, keeping his spend inside of him.

Nyx turned then, looking over his face for the same harsh, subzero temperament that he had been greeted with. It was still there, but he could see the softness of his Iggy lurking in the background, not yet ready to take control from the harsh reigns that Ignis currently held. Nyx leaned forward questioningly, stopping far enough away that Ignis would both know his question yet have plenty of ability to deny him without needing to command him harshly. even still a quirk of his eyebrow let him know that it was too soon to ask for kisses. He was still unforgiven for his tardiness.

Ignis slid a hand into the pocket of his slacks before unbuttoning them and letting them fall the rest of the way to the ground and stepping from them. His hands slid down the lines of Nyx's body, quietly tracing the scars before moving into the well-kept hair surrounding his throbbing member. With quick deftness, Ignis wrapped the leather strap around the base of his manhood and snapped the clip into place before tightening it to prevent any future orgasms. Afterwards, he finished removing his own clothes, letting them fall as they may before helping Nyx out of his, as well. 

Once Nyx's clothes were off as well, moved away from him and sat in his recliner, his legs spread to leave space for Nyx to kneel between them. Nyx knew his role; he knew to wait until he was called. As such, he stood there, attempting to both catch his breath and keep his shaky knees from giving out. He almost didn't succeed in the last part as Ignis's green eyes found him and leisurely roved down his body, taking in his heaving chest, sweat-slick skin, and angry red cock. Quirking a finger, a cold smirk took over his features. "Come here, pet, and turn around between my legs."

Nyx was quick to do as he was told, scurrying over as fast as possible with wobbly legs and a smarting backside. He turned his back to Ignis as he stood between his legs, letting his hands fall to his sides. There were so many possibilities that Ignis could have planned, some many things that had happened in the past that he could draw on: eating him from around the plug, fingering him around the plug to loosen him further, spanking him, making him ride him while facing away... A shudder rolled down his spine as he whimpered in anticipation, a tsking noise sounding from behind him. "Now, now. You made me be quite patient, and I expect the same from you, pet. Kneel."

Nyx was quick to drop to his knees, his mind trying to think of what Ignis could be planning with having him kneeling while facing away. He was surprised to feel him draw his arms together behind him, a leather belt loosely surrounding them around the elbow before tugging closed until his couldn't move his arms, though his hands were free. The position wasn't uncomfortable-- the fact that he was double jointed had helped them learn early on just what kind of ways he could be tied up-- and the lack of freedom was, in a word, delicious.

With a firm hand on the belt, Ignis walked him in a circle between his knees until his was facing him against, his face cold and distant as he drew a thumb across and eyebrow and down to his cheek before cupping his jaw. He leaned forward so press a shadow of a kiss on his lips before sliding those long fingers into his hair and gripping tightly around the braids and longer strands before pressing his head down towards his groin, his flaccid member laying delicately against his thigh. "One would almost take your tardiness as a sign that you did not share the same desires as they did. I know that to know be the case, Mr. Ulric, as you have always been quite passionate in this aspect of our relationship. Therefore, I want you to show me just how much you crave it. I have many emails to look over from my days focused on the meetings so I expect you to bring me back to hardness before I am done glancing them over. Am I understood?"

Nodding against the tight grip, Nyx swallowed against the sudden lump of lust in his throat before answering. "Yes, Ignis."

The hand in his hair loosened and pulled free before Ignis picked up the tablet next to his chair and began to scroll through the, no doubt, many emails that had built up. As such, Nyx's gaze fell down towards Ignis's lap, his mouth watering as he leaned forward to suck a gentle mark into the rock hard thighs that had just wrecked him not five minute prior. Thinking over the sensations, still so fresh in his memory and tingling muscles, he whimpered gently, his hands flexing as he mouthed over his cock and down to his balls. Gently sucking one into his mouth, he teased the flesh with tongue, suction and teeth, moving only over to the other one to repeat his ministrations.

Nyx loved this, if he was honest with himself. He loved all aspects of the ways that they made love, but there were sometimes like today when all he wanted was to please him , to do everything Ignis asked to the best of his ability, to hear those praises of being good for his lover, to be used as nothing more than his toy until his frustrations were gone... Those were the days that Nyx liked the most. He had never thought himself to be one that would enjoy it so, and with partners in the past, he had never really been able to give himself over to them in that way, but with Ignis... _Astrals_ with Ignis, he would let him tie him to a bed and fuck him relentlessly for hours and thank him every second of it no matter than soreness and exhaustion afterwards. it was just the way that Ignis was; he never outright asked for Nyx to give himself that way, but Nyx craved nothing more than to give himself to him entirely, body and soul, in love and in entire carnal lust.

A moan escaped as Ignis's member throbbed against his cheekbone, twitching to life at the simple ministrations to his sack. Releasing the flesh from his mouth, he licked them in anticipation before mouthing his way from the base of his manhood to the very tip, lavishing attention to the growing member with his tongue, the barest hint of his teeth and open-mouthed kisses. He could taste them both there, a mixture not many quite enjoyed, but knowing that Ignis liked him to taste it just made it more and more delectable. His tongue flicked over the tip of the head, catching a small bead of precum as he throbbed harder from his ministrations, the only indication from Ignis that he felt what he was doing. A glance at his face let him know that he was still very much engrossed in his emails and still paying him no mind.

Opening his mouth, he took his dick in until he was buried all the way to the hilt, gagging slightly before he pulled back. Nyx never could figure out how in the world Ignis had managed to learn to deep-throat without kicking his gag reflex in, but it was something he had yet to fully learn. Instead, Nyx made up for it with enthusiasm, sucking him down and twisting his mouth as he bobbed on his cock. it took little to no time at all to get Ignis back to hardness then, but even then, Ignis ignored him. All it did was make him want to do better. He let his saliva slid down Ignis's cock as he bobbed on his cock, letting the wetness create lewd sounds as he took him into his throat over and over, gagging each time before moaning as he pulled back. he could feel the start of the throbbing that warned he was getting close, could feel the intoxicating rush of blood under his tongue as he drew close to cumming. He wanted to make him cum, wanted to make him happy, wanted to pleasure him even as he ignored him. He was so focused on his task that he didn't hear the gentle catch in Ignis's breath, didn't notice his attention being drawn back towards him until he felt a hand roughly knot in his hair and jerk him back from his member.

He opened his eyes to look at the cock before lifting his eyes to Ignis's face, taking in the lost breath and drawn eyebrows. He knew without being told that Ignis was pleased, but that didn't stop Ignis from opening his mouth to say as much. "You exceeded my expectation, pet. Well done."

Nyx grinned, preening under the praise as Ignis's thumb brushed down his cheek and pressed into his bruised lips. When it entered past his finger, Nyx sucked on it gently before it was pulling back as well, the member still in front of his twitching. Ignis lifted his chin to draw his attention back to him, wiping the pool of tears from one of his eyes as he spoke in a voice that was cold, monotone, yet oddly inquiring. "I know what I plan to do to you, but I want to hear you ask for it, Mr. Ulric. Tell me; what is it you desire right this very moment?"

Nyx groaned gently, his eyes closing as his cock jumped. He wanted everything he would give him; he wanted him inside of him, using him, taking what he wanted until Nyx could barely stand. A gentle pat to the face let Nyx know his answer was expected quickly. He reopened his eyes, his expression one of utter pleading as his raw throat choked out words in a gravely voice. "I want you to fuck me, Ignis. I want you to use me and fill me up until I can't remember who I am other than that I'm yours."

The responding growl made a jolt run straight down his spine and into his groin as Ignis lifted him entirely off the floor and turned him. He set his knees on the coffee table and unbound his arms before moving him into position. Nyx was putty, following his every whim until he was in a basic balasana yoga pose. He grabbed his ankles at Ignis's press of his hands to them and then gasped gently as Ignis raised his ass slightly into the air before stepping behind him. "Then fuck you I shall, pet."

He had little time to process the new position or the plug being removed quickly before Ignis plunged back into him, setting a quick pace. It was no where near as punishing as their first time-- ever careful to not make his head bash into the table--, but Nyx still called out again and again as Ignis took him, using his knowledge of his body like an arsenal to make him whimper and scream in pleasure. It was frustratingly maddening to not be able to cum, his cock tied so tightly that it allowed slight blood flow to be safe, but not anywhere near enough to get relief. He wanted to please him, but the more he took him, the more he wished to cum. It didn't take long before he began to beg, gentle tears of frustration sliding down his face.

It was the first break that Nyx heard in Ignis's voice the whole time, his tone soft as he stopped and pulled from him, caressing his back gently. He helped him move, turning him around and helping him lay on his back as he knelt between Nyx's legs. His fingers were calm and gentle as they traced softly over Nyx's chest. At the press of a thumb to his cheek, he opened his eyes, staring up into cool and indifferent eyes. Nyx could tell that he was worried by the crinkles at the edge of his eyes, the furrow in his brow. His voice was tender when he spoke. "You are crying, love. I need to know a colour and I need to know why if it's not red."

Nyx sniffed gently, wiping his eyes as his shook his head. "I'm sor-"

He cut off as a finger touched his lips, staring back into Ignis's eyes. "There will be no apologies. If anyone should apologize, it will be me, but first, I need the answers."

Clearing his throat, Nyx nodded, his voice hoarse. "It's green. It's definitely green. It's just frustration from not being able to cum."

Ignis moved his hand down to Nyx's cock, reaching for the strap before Nyx's hand stopped him. His eyes flashed to his own, his eyebrow quirking. "I meant it. I want you to fuck me, use me. I want you inside me and I want you to fill me up. Maybe just take me there slowly this time and let me have it when I can cum with you? I want you to cum first, Iggy."

Ignis shuddered before moving up and sliding him down the table until his hips were hanging slightly off of the edge. He pulled his legs over his shoulders and knelt up, kissing his chest before pressing back in. Where as against the door had been fast, hard and indifferent--a punishment by all rights-- Ignis took this time hard yet slow, building them both up to that edge. Leaning forward, he bit gently at Nyx's nipples, sucking them into his mouth and nibbling on them as he harshly battered at his prostate, building him until he was writhing beneath him and begging for him to cum again. 

Nyx knew without a doubt that Ignis was close, and he took little to no time to pull his head up to his own, to capture that perfectly, pouted mouth and to whisper dirty things to him through quick gasps of breath, whispering his desires-- to be filled, to be used, to please Ignis, to be his toy-- and he could tell when Ignis reached that edge. He arched under him as he thrusts grew into slams into him, a louder cry coming out for each one. The wait was short before he felt Ignis's hands on his cock, one hand alternating between massaging and pumping him rapidly as the other made quick work of the leather strap just before Ignis stilled himself and pumped his load inside of him just moments before Nyx's orgasm hit.

There were stars behind his eyes. Stars so bright that his entire vision whited out even though he knew they were open. His body arched, growing tighter and tighter, as he took two ragged, cut off breaths before a broken, euphoric wail escape his mouth as he finally came. His body shook , his toes curling and when Ignis repeated his earlier action of thrusting into him a few more times, he curled up to him tightly, his hands gripping at his shoulders as he gasped two words against him shoulder over and over, "Oh, Gods. Oh, Gods!"

Ignis bit at his own lip, his hands gripping to his hips tightly as he continued thrusting into him. There was something about the euphoric tremble in his voice, the way his entire body shook as if he were catching fire with each new pump. A groan sounded in his ear, and he didn't know if was his own or Nyx's. He could feel the blunt nails scraping into his skin, the flesh tearing slightly as Nyx clawed at him, his body jerking and twitching as if to get away from the sensations, but Ignis kept going, his cock already hardened and throbbing again just by hearing Nyx's voice as his whole world seemed to fall apart and refocus directly on his intense orgasm. He didn't last long before he came again, biting into Nyx's shoulder so hard that he could taste the blood on his tongue, feel that painful jerk of Nyx's body as he cried out and thrust his head back as if just begging to be eaten up by him.

Letting out a calming breath, Ignis released his shoulder and let him slide to the table again. Picking the plug up from the chair that he had been previously sitting in, he pulled from Nyx and slowly slid it back into place, a smirk lifting the corner of his lips as Nyx mewled, his hips undulating as he bit at his lip. Leaning forward, Ignis kissed over the marks marring his skin, brushing his fingers firmly enough to not tickle against his skin as he watched him come back to Earth. He brushed over the shapes of his own fingers, humming gently to himself. There were going to be bruises of his hand-prints on his body for weeks, and Ignis found it hard to feel bad about it.

Nyx couldn't be sure how long he was laying there, how long he was locked away in his own head, but when he finally came back to, Ignis was still there, tracing patterns across his body and waiting for him to return to him. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the verdant gaze watching him lovingly and the gentle smile on the lips of his lover.

So harsh Iggy was finally sated; he, honestly, couldn't tell if he was upset or happy about it. What he did know was that he was glad to finally be able to touch his face, to slid his hand through that wonderfully full beard and scratch at it as he grinned. He throat was still sore, his voice still hoarse and gravely from screaming, but he spoke anyways. "There's my Iggy. It must have been a tough week."

Hearing the rich laughter fall from his love's mouth made goosebumps raise over his arms, and the words from his mouth only made him ache with want. Would he ever be sated of this man? They both had such short refractory times, but he couldn't feel his legs, and he knew for a fact that he couldn't get it up right that moment even if he tried. He'd need longer, at least. "Indubitably. However, if my tough weeks are to end with this, I may be persuaded to look forward to them more."

Nyx chuckled, sliding his hand back into Ignis' unkempt hair and pulling him down towards him. "Perhaps we could arrange something. May I have a proper kiss now?"

Ignis merely grinned as he leaned down, touching his lips to Nyx's softly at first, not wanting to overstimulate him so soon afterwards, but that lasted little time at all before they pressed closer together. A week without seeing each other wasn't just a week with no sex, it was a week of no talking, no telling each other that they loved each other, no hearing the other's voice, no hugs or simple touches. It meant being touch-, feeling- and sex-deprived as Ignis threw himself whole-heartedly into his job to make the meetings go smoothly. Nyx could never find a fault in his work, but the times when they were allowed to come together afterwards were like catching up on, not a week, but months of unspoken words and touches.

This was no different. The kiss morphed from soft and gentle to heated and all consuming quickly. There was no need to push the kissing further, their libidos currently satiated, and so they lay on Ignis' living room coffee table, caressing and kissing and reveling in one another's presence. There was no telling how long they had laid there before Ignis pulled back, kissing his forehead. "You've been through a lot. How about we get you some food, hm? I bought some fruits specifically in the case that we didn't feel up to cooking afterwards."

Nyx laughed, shook his head. "Babe, I would love to eat with you, but I cannot feel my legs and if you think there is anyway in Ifrit's fiery hell that I can get up to walk to the kitchen, you would be completely wrong."

Ignis shook his head and sighed, his eyes rolling. "As if I cannot carry you. Are you forgetting who usually wins our sparring matches?"

Nyx pursed his lips as he considered his words before tightening his arms around Ignis's neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. "Well, then, white knight. Carry me away."

Ignis merely chuckled before lifting him and carrying him towards the kitchen. He set him delicately in the plush islander chair before moving around to gather the fruits and whipped cream. Merely opening the lid on all of it, they began picking and eating with a vigor of two starved men, neither having eaten for the better part of the day. It was almost as if a flip had switched, their chatter coming easily and normal despite their previous engagements. It was one of the perks of finally dating a person instead of looking for love in one-night stands; you could fuck one minute and then talk over your day the next and both were so normal, so natural, that it was as if it was meant to be that way. It was an enticing feeling, one that Nyx wasn't sure if it was just because it was with Ignis or because that's how relationships went. He did, however, know that he never intended to find out which it was.

It was during their chatting and feeding each other that Nyx playfully flung whipped cream at Ignis, laughing as it landed on his face and chest. Ignis, however, wasn't laughing when his eyes met his own. He watched the shutters close, the flip switch back and just as easily as they had began to talk, Ignis pulled him closer by a firm hand in his hair. "Lick it off."

Nyx bit his lip as he strained his gaze back up towards Ignis's face before slowly licking the melting cream from his alabaster skin. A shudder rolled through him as he traced the dessert from his body slowly with his tongue. Licking chocolate syrup from Ignis's body had always been a fantasy of Nyx's; the man was 0% body fat and 100% hard-packed, sexy muscle and Nyx wished nothing more than eat off of the man.

When his hair was released, Nyx sat back up and stared at the whipped cream. He could so easily just ask, but wasn't really sure if that was okay. Ignis was generally very clean and meticulous with his kitchen; it was the one place in the house that they had yet to consummate. Feeling a gentle tap to his chin, he turned his gaze back towards that knowing gaze, darkened and shadowed with lust. "Tell me what you want, Nyx."

Swallowing against the sudden dryness of his mouth, Nyx cleared his throat. Worse case scenario, Ignis said no, right? No big deal, right? Clearing his throat, he nodded his head towards the counter before holding his gaze again. "I want you up there. I want to lick more whipped cream off of you."

Ignis's eyebrows arched before his gaze turned towards the counter. He didn't much like the idea of getting his counter dirty, but he did, however, like everything else that Nyx had said. That allow had him standing and lifting himself onto the cool counter surface. He laid on his back, being careful not to push anything off before folding his hands behind his back. "Well, Mr. Ulric; you have me here. I suggest you get to eating."

Nyx stared for only a moment before snapping out of his daze. Standing, he gathered the bowl and placed dollops of whipped cream over Ignis's body. The first two were over his nipples and then down the line of his abs, along the dip of his hips.. Placing the whipped cream on the other side of the counter, he grabbed a strawberry and slid it through the streak over his abs. Taking a bite, he gave an elicit moan, only partially exaggerated before dipping it in for more cream. Nyx repeated this process, occasionally feeding something to Ignis, before he climbed on top of the counter himself. Kneeling between his thighs, Nyx worked his way up from his hips, kissing and licking and slurping the melting cream from Ignis's body as he writhed slowly beneath him as if to taunt him. 

The hard pressure of Ignis's cock pressed into his own stomach as he lent down to kiss him, moaning in tandem with him as Ignis pulled him close against him and ground his hips up into him. It took little time for Nyx to pull away, his breathing rough as he full straddled Ignis' hips. Reaching behind him, he pulled the plug from his ass before slowly sliding down onto Ignis cock, rocking his hips gently. And with that, it was like he was home--Ignis deep within him, a gentle smile on his lover's face as he raised his hands for Nyx to hold onto as he began to ride him, slow and steady at first before quickly seguing into a faster pace, a pulsating need to be filled one last time before they were done radiating throughout his body, thrumming with life and need and _want_. He whispered as much into the air, his head tilted back as he felt those strong, capable hands once again slot against his hips, pulling him down harder for each individual thrust as Nyx began to mewl wantonly.

His nerve endings were on fire, his body exhausted even as he pushed it further. His knees were in pain against the solid marble counter top but he knew he wouldn't last long. He also knew that he wouldn't need to. His pace picked up one last time as he neared his orgasm, he hips coming down roughly with each bounce as his moans grew in pitch. 

Of all the sex, of all the caresses, all the loving touches and lustful spanking, it was this that filled Nyx with the most joy. There was a certain light feeling to fucking Ignis on his counter in the most sacred of room in his room, a certain light to the way Ignis stared at him with this loving expression as they pushed their exhausted bodies well passed their limits until they felt like one. It was these moments, this throes of passion, those looks of adoration and the swelling inside his chest that followed the guide of the swelling in his mind and groin that made him crave it all the more. 

For as long as it felt, neither lasted very long at all before they were cumming, caught up in each other's stare, each other's kiss, each other's touch as they came down from their high. Ignis was silent as he helped roll Nyx off of him and then carried him to the bathroom. He started a hot bath before coming to kneel beside Nyx, wiping him free of the gunk that he could before carrying him towards the tub and set him in the warm, bubbly water. Climbing in behind him, he pulled him back to his chest and ran a gentle hand through his hair, kissing the side of his neck gently. "You were magnificent today, Nyx. Thank you for indulging me."

Nyx hummed happily, his eyes closed as he felt the hot water smart at his abused entrance and relax his wound muscles. It was like floating, really, feeling so weightless that if it wasn't for Ignis' arm around his waist, his hand stroking through his hair and his leg wrapped around one of his own, he may have just floated up and through the ceiling to outer space. He was exhausted and therefore compliant as Ignis wet his hair and massaged shampoo into his scalp. Soft sighs of bliss fell from his lips as Ignis took care of him, rising the shampoo out, gently and meticulously washing his body with his favourite body wash, cleaning his throbbing entrance of their his spend. It was times like this that he wished he didn't have his own apartment, saddened at the fact that come later that night or inevitably the next day, he would have to return to his own lonely apartment.

A hum behind him caught his attention as Ignis kissed his cheek. "Move in, Nyx."

Nyx's breath caught in his throat. Had he been speaking aloud? He haven't meant to be. He knew Ignis enjoyed his space, his quiet time away from people. Turning his head, he stared at him before taking a breath to speak. "Come again?"

Ignis just grinned, kissing the corner of his mouth as his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "I said move in. I hate the idea of you having to go home. I hate coming back from these meetings and not knowing if you won't be available. I came home at least twice this week to at least get a spare change of clothes. All I could think about was how nice it would have been to have the possibility of running into you at home, my _our_ kitchen, burning grilled cheese."

Nyx splashed water at his, frowning. "I don't burn grilled cheese!"

A chuckle escaped Ignis' lips as he slid a hand up to tilt his head further up so that he could look at him more directly. "Nyx Ulric. Move in with me. Let me come home to you every day, minus these hell-driven weeks. Let me kiss you first thing in the mornings and last thing every day before bed. There is plenty of space here, and you would be closer to work. And I would be here, to love you and miss you when you were gone, but to know that you would come home that night or morning. What say you?"

Nyx merely stared at Ignis, his eyes widened before he gave the barest of nods, whispering as if he were scared to break the silence. "Yes. Please, yes."

They came together again for a gentle kiss before Nyx pulled back. "Take me to bed, Iggy. To our bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to their respectful parties; this is just a fanfic, y'all. 
> 
> If you wanna scream with me about these characters--or really any characters from FFXV-- hit me up on tumblr @UtopianTravesty or twitter @elysian_facade .


End file.
